Winx Club - Episode 226
The Phoenix Revealed is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Lord Darkar uses his evil spells to take control of Bloom. With her power, he can unlock the mystic Relix and rule all the Magic Dimensions. The Winx, Specialists and Pixies come to her rescue. They now must work together to face an impossible challenge against the great mastermind of evil, the Shadow Phoenix. Plot After the Winx are saved by Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta. Faragonda urges the girls to continue their search of Bloom. The Specialists are fighting against Darkar's monsters. Helia states that these monsters were simply a distraction, wasting their time. Sky agrees and they all decide to go find the girls As Dark Bloom and Darkar prepare to enter the Relix, the Winx are stopped by distractions. Wanting to use their Charmix, they cannot because their Charmix power would not last. Tecna and Digit stay back to fight as the rest go on. The Trix, after being betrayed and replaced by Dark Bloom, they merge themselves into the Mega Trix. Flora, Musa and Tune battle the second round of monsters, leaving Aisha, Stella, and the remaining bonded Pixies and Codex Pixies to continue their search. Musa then expresses her concern on how they will meet up with the others since they are currently separated. Flora eases her worries because she had learned how to pass notes to Helia very effectively. The Guardian Pixies help out Aisha and Stella to open the portal into the Relix, after finding an empty throne room. They reveal that they have a second copy of the Codex. They present a puzzle in which Stella solves quickly thanks to her fashion sense, and opens the passage. Because the passage is unstable the Winx's bonded Pixies stay to maintain it, and so, Aisha and Stella enter, with Lockette sneaking in. And eventually, their friends reunite with each other and also make their way to the throne room. Darkar and Dark Bloom begin the ritual, summoning the Ultimate Power, however Stella and Aisha interrupts the ritual. Darkar then orders Dark Bloom to restart the chant. Stella and Aisha then decide to use a Charmix convergence on Darkar and believed that had worked as he is nowhere to be found. However, he tricks them and attacks them with shadow tar. Lockette herself, makes an attempt to bring Bloom back but Darkar blasts her away. And as Darkar is about to strike them, the Specialists come in at just the right time, along with the rest of the Winx. Darkar attacks, leaving Flora and Musa to fight back. Meanwhile, Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta destroy Kerborg once and for all after realizing that physical strength is more effective than magic. They then catch up with their students. Flora and Musa creates a barrier, but as Dark Bloom says the ritual, Darkar grows powerful. As Flora gets knocked out, Musa cannot hold on. Riven sacrifices himself for Musa and is fatally wounded. The Mega Trix then appear, confusing the Winx. Tecna then comes to the conclusion that they are not helping the Winx, rather that they hate Darkar more. The Mega Trix appear to have an upper hand against Darkar. And while they attack Darkar, Musa in grief calls out to Riven, who is starting to grow weak. Musa then kisses him. Dark Bloom eventually succeeds in summoning the Crystal of Power, and when the Mega Trix heads for it, Darkar blasts them away. Darkar turns into the Shadow Phoenix and is about to absorb the Crystal of Power. Just as they are about to lose, Sky tries to talk to Bloom, hoping to help her break Darkar's spell. He then reveals that he loves her but as he sees that his confession did not work, he faints from Darkar's own affect on him. Now, with no more distractions, and believing he had won, Darkar begins to absorb the Crystal of Power. However, he is gravely mistaken as the crystal is not reacting. Then, a bright light shines from within Bloom; the love given to her, along with the memories, help break the spell on Bloom. She relinquishes the Ultimate Power, in addition to healing everyone else and herself. Because of her healing powers, Riven is also back, though this prompts Musa to scramble backwards in embarrassment, as he wakes up and sees her embracing him lovingly. With the Ultimate Power gone, and the Charmix convergence done unto Darkar, he is finally defeated, and the fortress begins to crumble. Everyone leaves just in time, however the Trix are left behind, defeated. And now, it is time to celebrate with an end-of-the-year party! And, this time, the witches are invited, hinting that witches and fairies are now starting to become friends. Tecna and Timmy play a video game while Brandon, Stella, Riven, Musa, Amentia and Sponsus dance, Flora and Helia socialize, and Sky and Bloom discuss what happened in Darkar's Fortress. Bloom reveals that she heard what Sky said and they have their first kiss. And with that, everyone joins in for a group pictures to capture the memories they have all come to share. Major Events *Kerborg is defeated and destroyed. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy combine their powers to form Mega Trix. *Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power. *Sky helps Bloom break Darkar's spell and confesses his feelings for her. *Dark Bloom is turned back to Bloom. *Darkar is defeated and destroyed *Sky and Bloom have their first kiss. Debuts *Mega Trix *Crystal of Power (physically) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom/Dark Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Knut *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Villains **Darkar ***Kerborg **Mega Trix *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy *Alfea Students **Mirta *Royalty **Amentia **Sponsus *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Concorda **Discorda **Athena **Ninfea **Glim Spells Used *Power of Seasons - Used by Flora against the shadow monster. *Sound Barrier - Used by Musa against the shadow monsters. *Floracoustic Barrier - Used by Flora and Musa to protect the Winx. *Iridescent Blade - Used by Aisha along with Reflecting Mirror against Darkar. *Reflecting Mirror - Used by Stella along with Iridescent Blade against Lord Darkar. *Plasma Warp - Used by Aisha against Darkar. *Solar Pearl - Used by Stella against Darkar. *Strength of the Ancient Titans - Used by Faragonda to give Codatorta strength. *Speed of the Cheetah - Used by Griffin to give Codatorta speed. *"Falax benei" - Used by Griffin to attack Kerborg. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Feels like Magic (Instrumental) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Dark Bloom and Darkar, and the only appearance of Mega Trix. *This episode also marks the final appearances of the Gloomix and Charmix powers. *In the Italian version of this episode Piff drank coffee, but in the 4Kids version it was hot cocoa. *The scene in which Darkar was feeding off the ultimate power was cut in the 4kids version. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50 and 51 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". *The events in this episode happen between either one day to one week before the events in Season 3 started, since this episode happens on the last day of the school year while the first episode of Season 3 begins with the first day of the vacations. *In the 4Kids dub when Dark Bloom was attacked by the Winx and stopped chanting, he said for her to continue, yet in the Cinélume dub he said for her to start over. *This marks the final appearance of the Winx's Charmix forms. *In Italy, during a 10th anniversary event, this episode was voted number 1 on the viewers' choice for best episode. *Cinélume dub, when Griffin speaks an incantation to attack Kerborg, Faragonda's lips are moving but no words are heard. Mistakes *When Flora, Musa, and Tecna summon their Charmix forms in the original Italian version, they call out, "Magic Winx", despite the fact that they are already in their Winx forms. *With the first round of monsters, Musa's midriff is missing for a bit. *Tune's dress is incorrectly colored at one point. *Stella's pigtails are not tied together when they arrived at the throne room. *Concorda does not appear at all until reaching the throne room. *At one point, Chatta's pupils is a yellow color. *As Stella goes to figure out the Codex puzzle, her wings are missing. *Flora is missing the highlights of her bangs at one point. *Lockette and Faragonda are missing their lips at certain points. WCEp226Mistake(1).png|Musa's midriff is missing. WCEp226Mistake(2).png|Tune's incorrectly colored dress. WCEp226Mistake(3).png|Chatta's pupil is yellow. WCEp226Mistake(4).png|Lockette's lips are missing. WCEp226Mistake(5).png|Faragonda's missing lips. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes